


Missing You

by A_Festive_Scarecrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Peter Parker, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Festive_Scarecrow/pseuds/A_Festive_Scarecrow
Summary: *BIG ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!*Peter has to accept the fact that people he cared about are gone. But he begins to wonder if he ever knew them, or deserved to, at all.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Ayooo, Spoilers here! Please don't read if you haven't seen endgame! This is set a while after the movie and before Spider-Man: Far From Home!
> 
> This is my first fanwork in the avengers fandom OR spider-man! I hope I did okay, and I hope you enjoy!

Mr. Stark was gone. The one and only Iron Man, Tony Stark was gone.

The world could hardly wrap its mind around it. The Avengers, the world’s mightiest heroes, could hardly wrap their minds around it. And yet a young boy from Queens seemed to be struggling with it the most, so he thought.

How was it possible that one person could make such a difference in so many lives? Whether he was loved or hated, or whether he was admired or feared. Peter Parker never made a difference. Not in school. Not in the street. He doubted the impact of his ‘friendly neighborhood’ charade. After all, catching a guy’s fist when it was made out of metal was cool, but he was just Peter Parker. And Peter Parker was a nobody.

Anybody could have done better.

Tony could have done better.

As per his new ritual, Peter slumped into his apartment. Letting out a low groan, he shuffled across the flooring, letting his backpack crash against the ground. He was sure his neighbors did not approve of his new habit, but none of them had worked up the nerve to complain. Yet.

Peter retreated to his room, sitting quietly into the bed’s cushion. Pressing his palms to his eyes, he pressed and rubbed, trying to relieve the sore tension behind him.

‘No tears.’ He demanded to himself. ‘Not now,’ he removed his hands, ‘Not today.’

Why should he cry? Everyone was grieving over their loses. He had been missing for five years, where life went on around him. Families were destroyed, people were distraught. After the aftermath of galactic war, how could anyone just adjust normally? Of course, Peter had some added tensions, but he was not the only exception. It had been a while since everything had returned to normal. A while since Tony had died.

Glancing across his room, something piqued his attention. Standing, he snatched a rudimentary flier. ‘Come with us to Europe!’ It read. ‘Fun overseas with your class! Informational meeting-‘ Peter tore it immediately, crumpled it into a ball, and threw it against the wall in disgust. 

What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he move on like everyone else?

Peter’s hands went to his head, grabbing chunks of his hair as he paced his room. Deep breaths and the pain would leave. Deep breaths and he’d forget. Deep breaths...just, deep breaths…

His throat burned. His eyes itched. And once one year began to dribble, the walls fell. Tears came tumbling down. “I-I don’t know what I’m doing, Mr. Stark.” He rasped to no one. “You were supposed to be here for me, Mr. Stark. No one...no one else believed in me like you did!” He laughed quietly. “I don’t even know why you did…”

He was just a teen from Queens with superpowers. An accident, and a child who could not handle being a superhero. At one point, he might have argued that he fought for everything that he received. Why then, had things been handed to him on a golden spoon all of a sudden? Kids don’t go from being picked on to recording awards from billionaires who want to mentor you. Kids don’t go from being orphans to happy, understanding families. Kids don’t go from losing those you love to just being okay! He bounced his leg, taking a sharp gasp to try to control himself. 

“Aunt May is coming home. You know she’s going to be upset if you’re upset. If she’s upset you’ll be more upset that you’re making her upset and then everyone will be upset!” Peter raved again, trying to control himself. Scanning his room for a distraction, he finally caught his own reflection across the room. Obscured and blurred maybe, but a reflection nonetheless.

Immediately, he was stilled.

Tony Stark had been the helping hand he never knew he needed until he needed it so bad. He had never felt his absence until he knew how he needed it so much. 

Peter Parker, was a nobody. He had never been anything special. Sure, a lot of people could do better with his powers, and of course, Mr. Stark could. But Mr. Stark had put his faith in him. Mr. Stark had supported him. The encouragement, guidance, and leadership had been enough to make him more than he could ever have possibly imagined. Even though he was just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, he had helped people. He had people who needed him, and he helped them, just like Mr. Stark had.

Did he even know Mr. Stark? Or had he just pitied him?

Why would a billionaire care about him more than his image? Or had he actually cared?

The pain he felt missing Mr. Stark...had he ever felt the same missing him?

The questions that came to mind, would never be answered. Peter was fine with that. Wiping his nose reluctantly, he looked away from the reflection and up to his ceiling.

Whatever the reason may be, Tony Stark, Iron Man, has believed in him. The Avengers had believed in him! People from across the galaxy had believed in him. 

Okay, maybe the universe wasn’t believing in just him alone.

But people had trusted him. They trusted him for some reason and he had not let them down.

Mr. Stark had been then for him, and he died believing in him and a better future. Despite the pain, Peter knew this was true. Peter couldn’t let that go to waste. The world needed heroes like Iron Man and those lost. Although Peter Parker was a nobody, although sometimes things would hurt or be hard, people needed helping hands. And just like those before him, Peter Parker would be that helping hand.

“Thanks Mr…” Peter paused, a ghost of a smile creeping on his face. Although he owed a lot to his mentor, so much more than he’d ever know, this was not one of those things. “I...I think I believe in you too.” He told himself quietly.

Standing up, Peter decided that moping would get him nowhere on his physics homework. Just as he was about to leave, his shoe kicked up against a curled paper ball. Pausing, he picked it up again.

“Europe.” He read quietly, memory retreating to a certain airport battle. He even smiled again. “...We’ll think about it.” He conceded, tucking the paper into his jean pockets before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave thoughts, questions, or anything in the comments for me! THANK YOU!


End file.
